


Be more wet

by Geo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Elementals, F/F, M/M, Merpeople, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, wood nymphs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geo/pseuds/Geo
Summary: After meeting a human by the docks, Micheal discovers he's in danger. He manages to convince his friend Jake to help him get feet. What he doesn't know, is that everything was planned from the start...





	1. The human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal meets a human at the docks

Michael wasn’t sure what to make of the human crying at the docks. The logical side, told him to swim away before he was spotted. While the empathetic side of his brain told him to go and help the human.

It was a full minute of fighting with himself before he decided to talk to the human. “Are you alright?” The human jumped at the voice. Obviously, he didn’t think anyone would be at the docks at this time. He looked around, before his eyes finally settled on the merman in the water, staring at him.  
The human sniffled, wiping his nose on his blue cardigan. “I’m fine,” His voice cracked. Michael raised an eyebrow.  
“You don’t look fine, unless humans are supposed to be crying all the time” It took the human a second to process what Michael said.  
"What do you mean by-” the human cut himself off when he saw the bright red tail protruding from the water and traced it to where the boys back would have ended. He blinked, at a loss for words. “Y-you’re a…”  
Michael bit his lip. Idiot! You shouldn’t have talked to him! His mind screamed as the human stood, looking up and down the tail repeatedly. Michael shifted uncomfortably, ready to dash into the water if the human became violent. But, he didn’t. The human sat down again, shaking his head of brown curls.  
“This can’t be happening.” He mumbled, “I’m hallucinating.”  
At least he stopped crying. Michael thought, before the human had tears streaming down his face again. “Why are you crying?” The merman asked finally.  
The human looked at Michael with such a venerable expression as he wiped stray tears off his face. “My mom…” The human looked away. “She left.” Michael didn’t understand.  
"She’s coming back then?” From what little he understood about mating, he knew it was for life. He didn’t think humans were much different in their mating rituals. The human shook his head. He didn’t look back over for a long time. Finally, Michael pulled himself up on the wooden dock so he could sit next to him. His fin sat in the water, moving with the waves.  
Though Michael didn’t exactly understand how the humans mother could just leave, Michael saw how broken up he was about it. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled the human into a wet hug. There was a shocked silence at first, Michael was even about to let him go before, the human began to openly sob. 

 

A while later, the human calmed down and apologized for getting snot on the merman’s bare chest. Michael just laughed it off before jumping back into the water.  
“Wait!” The human called out just before Michael dived into the waves. “What’s your name?” Michael smiled and introduced himself before asking the humans name. “Jeremy Heere.” Michael wanted the laugh at the name.  
"I’ll see you around?” The words came out of the merman’s mouth before he could think about them. Jeremy nodded and Michael dived under the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was actually inspired by another story I had read on here before but its not the same i promise. I also have a ask blog that takes place after the story called ask-mythos-bmc if you like the story please go check it out. I explain a couple things that i didn't really get a chance to explain in the story


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal discovers something at the docks.

Jeremy couldn’t stop thinking about the boy err-merman at the docks. It seemed as if his mind wouldn’t let go of the-  
"Watch it tall ass!” Jeremy’s thoughts were interrupted when Rich Goranski basically slammed into him.  
"Uh sorry.” Jeremy shook his head, trying to clear it. Although he did think about going to the docks after school. 

 

Michael, meanwhile, swum along the docks. Hoping to see his new human friend again. He hummed a little tune that he heard the humans play on the beach. Michael loved human music. He saw two shadows on the board walk. He hoped one was Jeremy so, he popped his head out of the water.  
“-said to find that kid.” Defiantly not Jeremy.  
“Thought you already did?” The other man scoffed. Michael knew that neither of them was Jeremy but he didn’t really care. The conversation was too interesting to pass up.  
“The boss wants to pick him up himself. Not sure why.”  
"This…Jeremy what’s so special about him?”  
"Wish I kn-” Michael didn’t stay to listen to the rest of the conversation. His new friend was in danger, and Michael had to protect him. 

 

Jeremy’s thoughts were in disarray as he walked into the theatre. He saw Christine pacing the stage as she looked over her lines. “Hey Chris.” Jeremy greeted as he took the script from his bag, putting the bag on one of the seats.  
Christine looked over and stopped pacing. “You’re late! What took you so long?”  
Jeremy looked at his phone and blushed. “Sorry I just…” Christine’s frown turned into a kind smile as she remembered what he had told her in the last week.  
"It’s okay Jeremy. Let’s just practice these lines.” Jeremy nodded. He knew the reason she wasn’t mad was because of what he told of her about his family situation. She didn’t need to know what was taking up most of his thoughts was the merman…  
Jeremy wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not. They went through the entire first act before Mr. Reyes walked in. Jeremy never really liked the drama teacher. Something was…off about him in Jeremy’s opinion. He just couldn’t figure out what. Christine didn’t seem to feel the same way. They went through the scenes per usual and prepared to go home for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really short but what can you do?


	3. Dangerous ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal convinces Jake to help him get feet.

“What do you think?” Jake sighed, rubbing his hand over his chin as his tail swished in the water.

“I think, you shouldn’t be this worried about a human.”

Michael groaned. “Very helpful! Thanks!” Michael began to swim for the exit when Jake blocked his path.

"All I’m saying is, you just met this guy. Now you’re willing to get feet for him?”

"He’s in danger!”

"You know how human names work! What if they weren’t talking about the same guy?”

"I’m not willing to take that chance Jake!” Michael tried to swim around his friend.

"If you’re not going to help me, get out of my way!” Jake sighed then smirked.

"Okay I’ll help but only…” Michael somehow knew what he was going to say next. “If I get feet too.” 

 

The cave the two swam into gave them uneasy feelings. It was dark and they could hear odd clicking noises from different spots of it.

“Well, if it isn’t children who have come to visit me?” The voice sent a chill down both boys the tops of their spines to the tips of their fins as it echoed throughout the cave.

“Jake, what is this place?” Michael whispered as he held onto the merman’s shoulders. The boy in question was visibly nervous as well.

"A friend of a friend came here once. Came back with things that changed their tail color. If anyone can help with this, it’s this guy.” Jake swam ahead and beckoned Michael to follow. The red tailed-merman couldn’t believe what he was doing but followed Jake deeper into the cave.

“Enter.” He heard as he caught up to Jake. The two looked at each other, took a deep breath and swam in. A merman with the end of an eel for a tail sat on a coral chair. His hair was curly and black with electric blue eyes. He almost looked bored.

Jake cleared his gills before arching his back and declaring their reason. “Sir, we would like your help to walk and breath on land.” The eel-tailed merman shifted, never once changing his bored expression.  
"Can you help us?” Jake asked after a second. The merman swam up from his seat, laughing lightly.

"Yes, yes of course I can but there is a price to pay and I have to wonder…why?” The two boys looked at each other for a second before Jake nodded Michael.

Michael spoke with a shaky voice. “A human. A friend of mine. He’s in danger.” The eldest merman looked suddenly interested as a smile played upon his lips.

"A human? Well, that’s against the rules Michael.”

"How did you-”

"I know many things. I will help you but only,” The eel tailed merman circled around the two. “If you accept my terms.”

"Should we take it?” Jake whispered to Michael. Said merman didn’t hesitate.

"It’s our best chance. Don’t tell me you’re getting cold fins?”

Jake rolled his eyes. “Of course not.” He whispered. "What are the terms?” The two looked back to the merman who sat back in his coral chair, looking bored once again.

"They’re simple. Take these pills every day at sunrise.” Reaching under his chair, he pulled out two pill bottles and offered them to the younger mermen. “Be warned, they wear off at sunset. If you run out of pills before you complete your…task, you belong to me. Do you accept?” Jake gave a look to Michael. It screamed, you’d better be right about this.


	4. School times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal finds Jeremy at school

Jeremy groaned as he laid up from bed. The alarm was blaring on his ear. Typical morning, he supposed. 

 

At school, Christine approached Jeremy at his locker. “You know you can talk to me, right?” Jeremy knew what she meant. 

"Yeah just…not right now. Okay? I just…” Christine reached up on her tip toes and put a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

"Whenever you’re ready.” 

Jeremy began to get books out of his locker as Christine walked off when he heard his voice, and everything came to a stop. He searched for a second before his eyes settled on Michael talking to a taller blond boy. His heart almost leaped out of his chest. The taller boy pointed and Michael squinted while looking over. Jeremy shut his locker and made his way over.   
Michael's eyes widened and he smiled as Jeremy came into his eyesight range. 

"This him?” The taller boy asked. Michael nodded. Jeremy stood awkwardly. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. He had to wonder if he imagined the tail part.

"Yeah you can head to class.” The two laughed as if there was a joke that Jeremy wasn’t in on before the tallest boy walked off. 

"What was that abo-” Michael cut him off by dragging him down the hall by his wrist. People gave odd glances. “Hey!” Finally, they stopped when Michael pulled him into a broom closet and shut the door. Jeremy turned on the light. “What was that?” 

“Thank god we chose the right school!” Michael began to pace in the few feet he was given. His face was panicked. “There were so many schools and if we didn’t-” 

“Dude, slow down!” Jeremy grabbed Michael by the shoulders and turned him so they were face to face. Michael breathed out. Jeremy suddenly knew he hadn’t imagined that Michael had a tail. “How did you get here? You had a-” 

“Tail? Yeah well, we got these things,” Michael fished the bottle of pills out of his jean pocket. “Gave me legs.” Jeremy looked at the door as if someone could see through it. 

"Okay but, pills aren’t allowed on school grounds!” Michael blushed and stuffed them into his pocket. 

“Uh, okay. I have a reason to be here though-” The door opened, cutting Michael off. 

Christine raised an eyebrow. “Chloe said you were dragged off…who’s this?” Michael smiled and moved forward to introduce himself. 

“My names Michael.” 

“Michael what?” The merman looked confused before Jeremy jumped in. 

“Michael Mell!” Michael nodded nervously. 

Christine raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior before shrugging it off. “Well Michael, if you want, I’ll show you around the school during lunch.” She began to walk away as the bell rung and waved over her shoulder. Both boys gave a sigh. 

Jeremy looked to Michael. “You don’t have a last name?” Michael blushed, nodding.

"Mer-people don’t have last names. It’s one of those weird things that you humans do.” 

Jeremy sighed, remembering their first conversation. “What’s your first period then?” Michael reached into the opposite bottle to the pills and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. It was the first time Jeremy noticed that his new friend wasn’t wearing a backpack. Jeremy groaned internally. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Micheal talk more about their situation

It was a whole three periods before they broke for lunch. Michael took Christine up on the tour and it made him like her just a little bit. He liked how enthusiastic she was about human things and how she got excited whenever they were on the subject of the school play. After that, Jake and Michael met by the entrance to the cafeteria. 

"I hope you’re right about this guy being in danger, Mike.” Jake said as he almost fell over for the fifth time that day. Michael nodded, he was barely able to see beyond Jake who was standing close already. He had realized that his eyesight was better when he was underwater. He didn’t know how well Jake could see. 

"Me too. I just, need more information to figure out who’s after him.” 

Jake ran a hand through his hair. “Any suspects?” Michael thought for a second. 

“This girl, Christine but she seems way too nice, especially on the tour. Anyway, Jeremy invited me over to play…video games. Whatever those are…” 

“Just remember to be by the docks before sunset. Okay?” “Michael nodded and Jake made his way over to a group of girls to flirt. It was his first time with human girls, after all. Michael jumped when Jeremy tapped on his shoulder. 

“Don’t do that!” Jeremy cracked a smile. It made Michael's stomach feel all weird.

“Sorry. Who’s that guy you’ve been talking to? A friend of yours?” Michael followed Jeremy through the lunch line but nothing looked very appetizing to him. Everything was either some kind of meat, or what he assumed to be fish.

“Yeah that’s Jake. He helped me get my legs.” Jeremy could see a confused look from an ease dropper over Michael's shoulder. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about that here.” Michael took the hint and immediately blushed. “Let’s wait until we get to my house tonight.” Michael nodded. He was unsure if he should tell Jeremy he was in danger. On one hand, Jeremy might appreciate the warning. On the other, he might start panicking. “You want to sit with us? I can pull up some extra chairs for both of you.” Michael snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. 

Jake met Christine while she talked with some friends at one of the tables in the center. He wanted to make sure Michael wasn’t writing her off for no reason. 

"Mind if I sit?” Christine looked at him for a second up then down then back up again. He wasn’t sure what that meant. She shrugged. 

“Sure.” The three girls were whispering then giggling as he sat. He looked over to the lunch line where Michael and Jeremy talked. 

“So, what’s your name?” The blonde girl asked. Jake had seen her somewhere before… He shook off the thought, deciding that it wasn’t important. Then Brooke gave Jake the same look that he had given her a moment ago as Jeremy and Michael pulled up chairs. 

Jeremy sat next to Christine and Michael in between Jeremy and Jake. Both mermen gave a look to each other. 

Eventually, Jake had to excuse himself to use the bathroom. Jake walked past a short guy as he made his way to the stall. Who gave him a look before his eyes widened. 

“Dude, you’re a merman?”


	6. Fire elementals and mermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake chat

Jake froze. How did he know? It hasn’t even been a day and my covers already blown! Jake thought. He felt like he was going to throw up. Jake turned around and stood up straight. 

“You’re delusional.” He said, crossing his arms. The short guy laughed for a second before pointing at his chin.

“Don’t try to pretend you’re not, I could smell the sea on you a mile away!” Jake was internally panicking and seriously hoping that the guy couldn’t see it.

“What do you mean?” The guy shoved his hands in his green pants as he smirked. Jake looked more closely. His eyes were red if you looked closely. “You’re a fire elemental.” 

“Yep. So, what are you doing here merman?”

Jake sighed. “First of all, my names Jake. Second of all, I’m helping out a friend. He’s convinced a human’s in danger.” Jake leaned against the sink.

The elemental looked interested. “Which human?” Jake hesitated. “If you don’t want my help…” The fire elemental moved to walk out of the room.

“Jeremy…Heere I think?” Jake wasn’t good with last names since they didn’t use them underwater. 

The fire elemental turned. “The tall ass? What would anyone want with him?” Jake shrugged. 

“Your guess is as good as mine. Michael, the guy I came here with, is really worried.”

“…I’ll do what I can to help until then,” He held out his hand. “My names Richard Goranski. Rich for short.” Jake took his hand and shook it. 

“Oh, you’ll need a last name! Think of one before next period!” He called as he walked out.

Jake sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its really short I know


	7. Video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Micheal play video games

Micheal walked next to Jeremy. After realizing how bad his eyesight on land was, Jeremy had forced Michael to hold onto his arm until he got to his house. “I’m not letting you get hit by a car” He had mumbled, while moving Michael over to the other side of him.

When they finally made it to Jeremy’s house, Michael saw just how badly his mother’s absence had hurt the two. He saw Jeremy’s father without pants, nearly tripped over random things that had been left on the ground-which Jeremy picked up on the way-and more. It was obvious that Jeremy’s dad wasn’t taking it well. In Jeremy’s room, things were also a mess but, less so than the living room. At least Michael could actually move around. Then he smacked right into his desk.

“Oh shit! Sorry! Hold on, I think I may have something that’ll help with your eyes.” Jeremy fished for something in a couple of drawers before finding what he was looking for and handing them to Michael. “I don’t know how much those will help but…”

Michael slipped the glasses onto his face. Instantly he could see the dry world. “Woah! Thanks.” Jeremy nodded.

“Yeah, I had to wear them for a month or two a couple years ago after an…accident.” Jeremy cleared his throat and walked over to his gaming station. “Anyway, have you ever played video games before?”

Michael sat down on Jeremy’s bed. “I live in the ocean Jeremy.” Jeremy laughed nervously.

“Oh right.” Blushing, he set up the game and listened to the theme music as he sat on his bed next to Michael, handing him a controller. “So to start you just…” Jeremy explained the ins and outs of playing a video game and before long, the two were on level nine of apocalypse of the dammed.

“Watch out!” Jeremy’s character hit a zombie that was about to hit Michael's. 

“Thanks! But there’s something- die! -I need to talk to you about.” Jeremy was all ears. He paused the game so they wouldn’t have to talk and fight at the same time.

“The reason I came to the surface, the real reason…” Michael s eyes looked to the floor. He gave a deep sigh and met Jeremy’s eyes. “I heard some people talking on the dock. They said something about-”

He was cut off again when the door opened to Jeremy’s dad. “Hey boys! What are you doing?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Just playing video games dad.” Michael looked out the window. The sun was going down.

“I have to go.” He declared, standing up. He tried to hand Jeremy back the glasses.

“Keep them dude, you need them.” Michael had heard the word dude many times before from the humans on the beach but never used it before himself.

“Thank you…dude.” Michael walked out of the house, ignoring the fact that Jeremy’s father wasn’t wearing pants. 

When Michael made it to the docks, Jake was already there with his tail instead of his feet. 

“Make sure you take the pills out of your pocket before coming in.” Jake warned, holding up his own pill bottle. Michael felt the pain shoot through his legs. 

“Ow…” He complained, while taking out the pills. He put his feet in the water and watched in pain as they formed into his one red tail. He slipped into the water.

“Make any progress?” Michael asked, once they were safely under the waves. Jake nodded.

“Found a fire elemental. He said he’d help us out.” Jake flipped his tail to propel himself faster. Michael followed suit.

The two talked about everything from Christine not being a suspect to Brooke’s odd looks in the lunchroom before going to their separate underwater homes.


	8. Mated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal talks to his mother

"Where have you been?” Michael looked away from his mother. He didn’t think, “on land to keep my human friend from being kidnapped or worse” would be an acceptable answer in this situation.

“I was…with my friends.” Not technically a lie but not exactly the truth either. She grabbed Michael's ear fin and pulled him down so he was floating at her level. “Mom ow! Ow!”

She was looking really angry until she saw his eyes. Her face immediately brightened “Oh Michael…you’ve mated!!” An immediate blush came upon his cheeks. 

“I’ve…what?” Michael had heard that used before but, he wasn’t sure what it entailed. 

“Who’s the lucky girl?” The blush grew redder on his cheeks he knew the only person that he could have mated with was Jeremy but he would have known, right?

When he didn’t say anything, his mother laughed. “Don’t tell me it’s a boy.” Michael was still confused. “Oh, it’s defiantly a boy! From that look on your face it can’t be a girl! Who is it? Jake? Or is it Dustin?” Michael was full on blushing now. He wished his mother would stop talking.

“I’m going to my room.” He had to escape the situation as quickly as possible. His mother smiled.

“Okay hon tell me in the morning then!” He could hear his mother talking about it to herself until he rolled the rock into the doorway. Michael sighed and floated down to his bed. 

“Mated?” He asked himself, “I can’t be mated with a human…can I?” Michael sighed and looked at the pill bottle. He would have to leave early tomorrow.


	9. Dreams

Jeremy dreamed that he was in a forest. He looked at his dream body. On it his arms, flowers grew and on the ground, mushrooms surrounded him. ‘A fairy circle’ he remembered from a story his mother told him when he was little.

He walked throughout the forest until he came upon a light. There his mother sat with her long brown hair over her shoulder, talking to a tree sprout. She looked surprised at first, before smiling and patting the ground besides her.

Jeremy sat beside her. Despite knowing it was a dream, he wanted to stay with his mother for a while. He wanted to stay for as long as he was allowed to dream.  
She showed him what each of the flowers growing out of his arms meant.

“This one here, is an aster. It means love, daintiness and trusting.” She looked over to his other arm and frowned at the dandelion. “The dandelion, means to overcome hardship…this can’t mean anything good.”  
Jeremy was confused at that statement. That was, until he started to hear a noise that was slowly growing louder until he couldn’t think anymore. Jeremy woke up in his room. He breathed heavily. The room was still dark so he turned on the lamp and traced his arms. It still felt like the flowers were there. He didn’t even notice that tears were streaming down his cheeks.


	10. Late night talks

Jake surfaced above the waves where he saw the light coming from. Rich, he realized as he surfaced.

A flame was flickering on the elemental finger as he bent down to greet Jake.

“Hey.” Jake rolled his eyes.

“You could have set a fire on the docks you know.” Rich shrugged, putting out the fire, the he sat down on the dock. Jake hoisted himself up to sit next to rich.

“Just thought you’d like to know that I’ve found something.” Jake nodded, remembering the conversation he and Michael had with the eel-tailed merman. Just the memories made him uneasy. “It’s this payless-”

“Payless?”

“It’s a shoe store. Anyway, I heard when I was around the back, something about, “capturing the kid before he realizes his powers.” Rich looked at the water. "Then they said his name…their defiantly after Jeremy. And you know what, I think they’re going to grab him tomorrow.”

Jake flipped his tail in the water, thinking of something to say. “Why tomorrow?” He asked finally. Rich brushed the red streak of his hair back. 

"It’s not a school day, but Jeremy has the play tomorrow from what I’ve gathered. I’ve been…keeping an eye on him.”

“You mean stalking him.”

“No, I don’t. Anyway, the tall ass is defiantly something powerful or they wouldn’t want him so much.”

“Who do you think they are?” Jake asked suddenly.

Jake noticed the dark look on Rich’s face as he spoke. “They took my brother ‘cause he was an ice elemental. I know one thing, if they take Jeremy…he’s not coming back.”  
There was a silence between the two. Rich didn’t look at Jake for a long minute.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that…I don’t want to freak you out.” Rich said finally. Jake put a hand on Rich’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry about your brother.”

“Me too.” Came the mumbled reply.

Jake sighed. 

“Thank you for the information. I’d better get to bed.” He was about to slip into the water when he felt Rich’s warm hand on his wet wrist. He was blushing.

“Uh…sorry I don’t what came over me!” Blushing Rich let go and started to get up and started walking away saying something along the lines of “Stupid, stupid!”

Jake could feel the heat in the water as he stared at the elemental walking away. He felt a hot blush on his cheeks. He didn’t really know what it meant but, it couldn’t really mean anything…could it? Jake slipped back into the water.


	11. Chapter 11

Micheal met Jake below the docks as his mind worked in overdrive from the conversation he had with his mom last night. 

“Are you okay? Your face is all red.” Michael almost groaned. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jake gave a soft laugh before swimming up to the surface. Michael stayed for a moment, looking at the pill bottle in his hand. “I gotta figure this out…” He mumbled. 

He followed Jake up and surfaced before opening the bottle and taking one out. “How many days do we have?” Jake asked. 

Michael looked at the pill bottle. “At least a week but, were not going to run out. Okay? Once we’re done, we can go give the rest back.” Jake nodded, hiding the uncertainty he felt in the pit of his stomach.   
The two took their respective pill. The pain passed through their tails as they slowly formed into legs. It was a painful experience and the two gave sighs of relief when it was over. 

“Let’s hope we don’t have to do that much more,” Jake said, as he pulled himself up onto the dock. 

Michael agreed as he stood up. The clothes-and glasses-somehow had disappeared with their legs and reappeared now that they were back. 

“Weird…” Michael mumbled, pulling at the dry shirt, and adjusting the glasses. Jake shrugged. 

“We should get going. I think Jeremy should be at school by now.” Michael fixed pushed back a stray piece of hair as they started to walk. 

“We don’t have a plan, do we?” Michael bit his lip. Jake shrugged. 

“We’ll just wing it. With Rich on our side, there’s no way we can lose!” Michael nudged his friend. 

“You seem to like him.” Jake's face went red. 

“Y-yeah of course I like him.” Jake didn’t understand why he was getting so flustered over the fire elemental and he knew Michael had meant it as a joke but… 

“Jake, how come you can see on land?” Michael asked off offhandedly. The taller boy blinked for a second then shrugged, happy to be off the subject of Rich. 

“Not really sure. You’ve spent more time on the surface than me so it should be the other way around. Shouldn’t it?” Michael shrugged. 

“Can’t answer that one.” Jake gave him a look before smiling. 

“Race you to the school!” He took off running without a second glance. 

“Hey no fair!” Michael chased after him with a laugh. 

 

“I defiantly won!” Jake said as they approached the entrance. 

“Michael, Jake what are you doing here?” Jeremy’s voice said from behind them. 

"The only one who’s “Heere” is you.” Michael attempted. Face going red. 

Jeremy laughed lightly for a second, "Funny. Seriously though the play doesn’t start till tonight.” Jake glanced from Michael to Jeremy and it clicked. Michael had accidentally mated with the human. Jake mentally face-palmed. 

“Are we allowed to watch the dress rehearsal?” Jake asked. Jeremy shook his head. 

“Mr. Reyes has strict rules. You’re going to have to wait till tonight. Sorry.” Michael was trying to say something funny but something else entirely came out. 

“Did you sleep last night?” Jeremy looked down, fixing the bag that was slipping off his shoulder. 

“Uh not really…look you guys can go do...whatever you guys want to do. You won’t be able to get in until tonight.” Jeremy moved past the two and went through the door. 

“Jeremy hold on-” The door slammed in Jake's face, locking them outside. Michael sighed. 

“Sorry I wasn’t much help I just-” 

“We better find another way in.” Jake interrupted. 

“Okay, how?” 

“Sup merboys.” They turned to Rich who had keys swinging around his finger.


	12. Dissapearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake, Micheal, and Rich get into the theater

They turned around to the fire elemental. Rich smirked as he stopped swinging the keys. Jake felt his face heat up but he didn’t know why. 

"Reyes has rules about dress rehearsal, but I stole these keys a while back…” 

"I’m guessing, you’re Rich?” Michael asked. He nodded, smirking. 

“Yeah. We better be quiet, we don’t want to get caught. We just have to keep Jeremy in our sights.” Rich unlocked the door and let the other two in. 

 

Jeremy rubbed his arms as he got in his costume. It still felt as if the flowers in his dream were on his arm. It was too vivid to only be a dream. 

“Mr. Heere, may I talk to you for a second?” Jeremy looked over to the drama teacher, the usual uneasy feeling in his gut.

“Uh yeah, just let me finish getting dressed.” 

“I’m afraid that won’t be necessary Jeremy.” A new voice said. He turned around moving into the doorway, was a man with curly black hair and piercing blue eyes.   
Jeremy felt a pit grow in his stomach. 

 

Brooke rolled her eyes when she saw the three boys sneaking in. Quickly she excused herself from Christine, saying she needed to go to the bathroom, and approached them. 

"What are you guys doing here? Mr. Reyes is going to…” Brooke stopped mid-sentence, looking at Jake. “I know you. Jake what are you doing here? How did you get legs?” Jake blinked for a second. 

“Wait…you’re Brooke, right?” Rich and Michael looked at each other, confused. “Whatever, it’s not important, where’s Jeremy?” 

Brooke rolled her eyes again. “Why do you care?” 

“He’s in danger!” Brooke’s eyes searched for something on the ground. 

“I saw a man come through here with Mr. Reyes earlier.” 

“What did he look like?” Michael was internally panicking, hoping they weren’t too late. Brooke gulped. 

“I didn’t get a good look-” They were cut off when Christine ran into the room. 

“Jeremy’s gone!”


	13. Chapter 13

Michael almost tripped as he ran up to Christine and grabbed her shoulders. “What do you mean he’s gone?”

Christine was panicking almost as bad as Michael. “He was in the dressing room and when I went to check on him, he was gone. I know Jeremy, he wouldn’t just leave!”

“Has anyone seen Mr. Reyes?” Chloe spoke up. There was less panic in her voice but it was still there.

Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest as he was pushed into the car. He wanted to say something, scream for help, anything! But the words just couldn’t escape his mouth.

“Don’t worry, your friends will be joining you soon.” The curly haired man said, smiling, as he closed the car door. Jeremy gulped. Something yellow came into the corner of his eye he looked over, growing on the car door, was a dandelion.

The group ran outside and saw a black car leaving. Nobody could see inside. “We won’t be able to catch that!” Michael said.

Rich looked to the mermen. “Jake, Michael get in the car. We’re chasing down these guys!”

“What about us?” Brooke and Chloe said together.

Rich didn’t answer instead bolting to his car with Michael following. “We need you here to tell the…whatever you call them! Can you girls do that?” Brooke didn’t look happy about it as she translated what he meant.

Chloe got on the phone immediately. Christine however, was writing down what she remembered of the license plate number. 

Jake got into the car. “We got to hurry.” 

“Buckle up,” Rich said then stepped on the gas.

Jeremy picked the flower from the door as they turned a sharp left. He yelled out as he fell onto the ground.

“They’re chasing us!” Mr. Reyes said.

“Good.” Said the other man. Jeremy couldn’t hear what happened next as a divider went up.

Jeremy thought back to the dream with his mother as vines started to take over the blackness in the car. “What the hell!?” He didn’t understand what was happening. He felt like he was going to pass out.


	14. Chase

Jeremy pushed himself up against the door as the vines began to climb. He was hyperventilating. “What the hell is happening!?” The words just kept on repeating without his consent. He watched as flowers started to grow out of the vines then out of his arms. It wasn’t painful by any means, but it terrified Jeremy.

Rich gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white. The mermen could smell the burning leather from under his hands. 

“I lost them!” Rich said as his eyes flashed more red. They could see smoke rising from the wheel.

Michael suddenly yelled out from the backseat, clutching his legs. “What the…the pills don’t wear off until-” Michael's face went pale. 

“What?” Jake asked suddenly terrified. Then the pain began for him.

“He tricked us.” Everything was clicking in Michael's mind.

“Who tricked who?” Rich asked, still focused on the road.

“He knew this would happen. He wanted us to get legs to meet Jeremy, so we would follow him into the-” He was cut off when another bolt of pain came up his legs. Jake wasn’t saying anything, only clenching his teeth together.

“What, you’re saying this is a trap?” Michael nodded. 

Rich seemed to think for a second before looking to the other two then back to the road. “Let’s do it then.” Rich went faster. The mermen held on for dear life.

“I think the kids discovering his powers…” Mr. Reyes watched a vine grow from the side of the divider.

A smirk played on the other man’s face as he made another sharp turn. “Everything is going to plan.” He put on sunglasses and turned into a dirt trail.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeremy gave a yell when the door opened, he fell right onto the black haired man’s legs. 

“I see you’ve discovered your abilities…” He said, pulling Jeremy up to his feet and pulling him by the arms

“Who are you?” The words can out of Jeremy’s mouth before he could stop them. 

The man took off his sunglasses and looked at Jeremy. “You can call me Squip, Jeremy.” Squip looked at the vines and flowers wrapping around Jeremy’s arms. “Interesting…”

The mermen basically fell out of the car. The constant pains of shooting up their legs were getting worse every second.

“Where are we?” Michael said before looking in the direction of the large building in the middle of the woods. 

“Are you able to stand?” Rich helped Jake stand on shaky legs.

Michael used a tree to pull himself up. His body wracked with pain. “Let’s go.”

Rich looked like he was about to argue before Jake fell. Rich caught him by the arms, blushing.

“That’s not an option right now Mike. I can barely stand. You can barely stand.” Rich nodded in agreement.

“We have to save Jeremy.”

“Look I know you mated with him-”

“How did you…it doesn’t matter.” 

Rich looked between to two, really, really confused.

“We can’t stand!”

“I’ll crawl if I have to! I’m not losing him! Not now!” As if on cue, Michael crumbled to the ground.

“Would you stop fighting already?” They looked to Brooke.

“You followed us?” Brooke nodded, adjusting her sweater before offering her hand to Michael. He took it, she pulled him up and put his arm around her shoulders.

The other two girls came out from the woods. “I think we deserve an explanation after this.” Chloe said.

Rich nodded. “Defiantly. let’s go get Jeremy.” Everyone agreed and started making their way up to the building.


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke and Chloe helped Michael walk while rich and Christine helped Jake. 

“We’re walking into a trap. We all know that right?” Rich mumbled.

“Obviously.” Came the reply of Chloe. 

“Never broke in to anywhere before…” Mumbled Christine. There were scattered nervous laughs among the group.

 

Jeremy was lead, or more like pushed, into a white room. The light was almost blinding. 

“You are to stay here. Not that you have a choice.” The door slid closed, trapping Jeremy.

“Got you too huh?” Jeremy looked over. Sitting there was a girl with brown hair wearing some old clothes. Jeremy recognized her immediately.

“Jenna?” She nodded, but she didn’t seem like how she was last time he saw her. She seemed…broken.

“You must be a mythos then.” Jeremy looked at his arms. 

“Mythos?”

“Children of "mythical creatures.” Jenna almost laughed. “Now you see what becomes of us.”

Jeremy walked over and sat next to Jenna. “What are they going to do?”

She looked away for a second. “Test your limits…they won’t stop until you break and even then…” She glared at the white floor.  
Jeremy suddenly wished he hadn’t been born.

 

Michael groaned as the two girls held him up. “How are we going to get in?”

“We climb to a window?” Brooke suggested.

“Two of us can’t even walk. How are they getting up there?” Rich asked.

“I don’t think that’s your biggest problem.”

Everyone paled at the sight of Mr. Reyes holding a gun.

 

“You know, if we worked out a plan earlier, this wouldn’t have happened.” Michael deadpanned as the group was pulled along by several large people.   
They all groaned.


	17. Goodbyes

Jeremy looked at one of the vines now wrapping around his fingers.

“What am I?” He asked himself.

Jenna looked at Jeremy. “You don’t know?”

Jeremy shook his head. “My mom…left before she explained. Then I had this dream and…”

There was an odd expression on Jenna’s face, it was unreadable.

The door opened. Squip stood there a bored expression on his face. “Your friends, will be joining you for a while. Say your good byes, you won’t be seeing them again.”

Both mythos looked at each other. Almost immediately the six people were pushed into the room. The door closed.

The group made eye contact with Jenna first. 

“Oh my god.” Chloe said.

“We thought you died.” Brooke mumbled.

Christine wasn’t saying anything. Her mouth was moving but she made no noise.

“Christine…” Jenna said finally.

Tears in her eyes, she stood and hug attacked Jenna as if she would fade away if she let go. Jenna sat for a moment before tears started streaming down her face and she embraced Christine.

“You’re alive…” Christine whispered through her tears.

Jenna took a shaky breath. “Yeah…yeah I’m alive.”

No one moved for a long time to allow Jenna and Christine their moment.

When they let go, Michael scooted over to Jeremy. Who, would have laughed if it wasn’t for the severity of the situation.

“What are you doing here?” Jeremy asked. Michael only smiled, his face going pink.

“I’m so glad you’re-what’s with your arms?” Michael touched one of the vines. 

Jeremy shrugged. “It just started happening.”

Michael shook his head. “It doesn’t matter! What matters is you’re safe!” Jeremy felt a hot blush coming up on his cheeks.

“You came…for me?”

“…we all did.” Michael responded gesturing to the group. Everyone nodded except for rich who was staring down the metal door.

“If I could melt this…” He muttered, before creating a ball of flames between his two hands.

“I don’t think that’s gonna-” Jake was cut off when the fire hit the door. It only made burn marks.

As if on cue, Squip opened the door. “Are you done saying your goodbyes?”

“We’re not going anywhere!” Rich glared at the much taller man.

“Really?” The blue-eyed man didn’t look intimidated. “Well I hoped I wouldn’t need to use force but…”

People in suits filed into the room each of them taking a kid by the arms. The one grabbing Rich had gloves on to keep him from burning them.

“Michael!” Jeremy yelled as he was dragged. He wished the vines would wrap around the merman’s arm.

“Jeremy!” Michael struggled but the best that he could do was stretch out his hand with his legs. He couldn’t lose him again.

They were all dragged down the hallways, which turned and winded until no one could see each other.   
Michael held back tears.


	18. Chapter 18

Michael's eyes opened halfway. He felt as if he was floating. His eyes came into contact with his tail.

Wait tail?

Michael sprung to life. Now he noticed he was in a large water filled tank. He looked around, trying to find someone in the rest of the room to no avail.

Michael ran his hand through his hair, trying to remember what happened last. His mind was kind of foggy.

The lights turned on. In came the former eel tailed merman in a business suit.

“So good to see you awake. Of course, we’ve kept you under sedation…” Michael glared. “What nothing to say?”

“You tricked us! Why? And how do you have legs!?”

“I think,” He checked the clipboard in his hands. “What you should be asking is how did I get a tail?”

“What?” Michael pounded on the glass.

The man smirked. “It was a long and tedious task, but absolutely necessary to create the pills and ultimately, capture you.” Michael didn’t understand. “As for tricking you Michael, I needed some…subjects for a project we’ve been working on and when I saw you at the harbor…” He laughed. “I knew you had mated with Jeremy, making you perfect. Your friend however, will have to go.”

Michael pounded on the glass suddenly filled with rage. “If you hurt any of my friends-”

“Put him back under sedation please. We can’t risk him getting out.”

“I’m not done!”

Michael could only watch as something was poured in the tank. He felt very tired. Against his will, his eyes closed.


	19. Chapter 19

There was a silence in the white room. Jenna sat alone, tears lacing her face for the first time in a year.

“Heh, I had her back for some time and now she’s gone again…” 

Jenna tried to stop crying to no avail. This broke her more than the tests. She curled into a ball and began sobbing all over again.

 

“Never thought we’d capture a fire elemental. Especially one so young…” Rich lunged at him but was stopped by the chains around his wrists, they glowed blue. “Your kind is hard to find and I have to say, you’re an excellent find.”

“Go to hell.” Rich glared. 

“You remind me of the ice elemental we captured a few years ago.” It was like a bomb was set off in Rich’s mind.

“You son of a bitch!” The man looked mildly surprised but only watched as the blue on the cuffs grew brighter. Rich was suddenly trying to break them off the wall.

The blue eyed man turned around and began to walk out.

“Come back here!” His angry yells fell on deaf ears. The door closed and rich was left alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Christine and Chloe sat together in a brightly lit room. Christine sighed, putting her head against the wall.

“What do you think they’re going to do with us? I mean, we’re normal humans…” Chloe said.

Christine curled up on herself. “I have no idea…” 

Chloe’s mind searched for an answer to all her questions. What was everyone else? Why hadn’t anyone said anything? She would of thought Brooke would told her.  
Chloe sighed. She knew they weren’t getting answers any time soon.

 

Brooke paced back and forth in a room where the lights flickered. It was driving her insane.

Through the glass blocking her path to the exit, she saw him. His eyes gazed at her with signs of boredom lacing his face. Brooke didn’t turn to face him.

“You’re a hybrid correct?” Brooke didn’t answer. “Half human, half mer. You shouldn’t be able to exist yet…” Brooke tried to ignore his words, blocking them out with her own frantic thoughts.  
“Here you are. I have many questions.” Brooke turned around to say something but, by the time she did, he was gone. Brooke sighed, and began to pace again.


	21. Chapter 21

Jeremy screamed as a knife cut him across the arm. He fell onto the ground with a thud.

“You can do better than that. Stand up.” Jeremy glared at the intercom but stood up anyway, holding his arm as vines grew out of it.

“Start again.” With that Jeremy was thrown around the room by a platform. He screamed out as he closed his eyes and prepared for a hard landing.

The landing was soft, actually. Jeremy opened his eyes. There was a large bed of flowers, on the ground, enough to break his fall. “Did…did I do that?”   
He heard a “Shhhhhing” from the side of him. Out of instinct he turned and put his hand out. A vine stretched out from his hand, blocking a knife that would have killed him.  
Jeremy breathed heavily as the vine reciprocated back into his hand.

“That is all for today. Return to your room.” Jeremy was still looking at his hands. Finally, he stood and exited through a door to his room.  
He sat down, looking at his own wounds. This had been the only thing he could do for the past…week? Jeremy wasn’t sure.   
He thought back to Michael, to Christine, to everyone. He wondered how they were holding up he hoped they were doing better than him if they weren’t dead.   
Squip entered, a serious look on his face. Jeremy looked up.

“I see you have improved.”

“What do you want? Where’s my friends?”

Squip stepped away for a second to check a digital chart on the wall. “They’re all…alive for now. As long as you keep doing exactly as I tell you it will stay that way.” 

Jeremy stood. “What do you mean by that!? What have you done to them?” He could see flowers and vines growing around the room as his anger swelled, not that he really cared.

“Exactly as I said, they are alive. I haven’t done anything drastic to them yet.”

“Yet?” 

Squip blinked. “You have very…interesting friends. Most of them are like you. However, three of them are not useful to me.”

Jeremy glared. Squip continued. “If you behave yourself they will continue to live. Although they will not be allowed to leave…”

Jeremy restrained himself from punching him as he watched the vines grow onto the Squips legs.

“I would refrain yourself if I were you. Your friend’s lives are in your hands.” He turned to walk away. 

Jeremy watched him go before sinking down the wall and pulling himself into a ball. He wanted to go home.


	22. Chapter 22

Jake floated alone in a tank. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there. No one had come in that he could see or talk to. He felt utterly…numb.

He let his mind wander for the longest time before finally stopping on thoughts of rich. His beautiful red eyes, the way he talked, that cute little-

Wait what? Jake shifted through his thoughts for a second, wondering why his face was suddenly heating up at the thought of the fire elemental. Maybe…he shook his head.

He couldn’t have mated with Rich, could he? When would it have happened anyway? Even if he did, Jake assured himself that Rich wouldn’t like him back.

Great now he was fighting with himself. Despite the horrible situation they had landed in, all Jake's thoughts came back to rich. With his cute lisp, and-

Jake stopped himself again. Great, he thought. He had mated with Rich. Still, it’s better than feeling numb.


	23. Chapter 23

Jeremy was in the forest again. Immediately, he knew he was dreaming.

“Mom?” He called out. Immediately the woman appeared out of a tree. Her green eyes widened as she ran to her son. She held his face in her hands. It felt so real.

“You’re hurt! My child, what have they done to you?” Jeremy held back tears. 

“Mom, I’m okay.”

“You are not okay. I thought leaving would protect you. Your father must be worried sick.” 

He bit his lip. “Mom what are we?”

The woman looked away for a moment. “I never told you, did I?” When Jeremy shook his head, she sighed.

“You deserve to know. I’ve been able to keep your abilities from you since you were a young child but…” Jeremy waited. “We’re wood nymphs or, more specifically, you’re half wood nymph.”

Jeremy blinked. “Wood nymph? …I expected something more actually.”

His mother laughed but then frowned the maternal kind of way. “Where are you right now?”

He scrunched up his shoulders. “I don’t know exactly. Some kind of facility. I don’t know how long it’s been since…”

Jeremy couldn’t hold back anymore. His eyes welled with tears. His mother pulled him into a hug. Something he missed so much since she left. He let out his tears on his mother’s dress. He didn’t want to leave.  
Jeremy woke up to the sound of the alarm going off, telling him to get up for the tests. He wiped off the tears he had shed. He knew one thing. He and all his friends were getting out of there.


	24. Chapter 24

The first thing Jeremy did, was formulate a plan. The training room was the same as the day before. Jeremy looked around for vents he could escape into. He looked for different escape routes. He planned out what order he was going to find people in. His mind worked so hard in over drive that he almost got killed by a bullet coming straight for his chest. Luckily, his instincts kicked in just in time to block it.

 

“What are you planning?” Squip asked while looking through the glass at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy looked up at the vent in the middle of the ceiling. He had to do this perfectly. He’d only get one shot at it.   
Suddenly he was up in the air. He willed the vines to wrap onto the ceiling vent. He held in a scream as he latched onto it, pulling it open. He hung there for a minute, not believing what he just did before using the vines to pull himself up and into the vents. He heard the alarms go off under him as he started moving. The vents were unbelievingly cold. Jeremy was shaking as he crawled. Got to find everyone, he thought. Got to escape.

Rich sat there. Angry and bitter at his hopeless situation. He felt like screaming but he knew that would do no good. He felt like punching something but that might be worse. He just felt so…hopeless. 

Then he heard the vents creek. “What the hell?” He watched as Jeremy peaked his head in upside down from an opening. He would have laughed if it wasn’t for the situation they were in.

“Rich, you okay?” The fire elemental nodded. “Not much time, they’re probably close behind me.” Jeremy looked around the room to the best of his ability. “Listen I need you to get close enough to one of them to unlock yourself.” 

Rich looked around the room. “I think, I have an idea.” They both heard footsteps from outside. Jeremy pulled himself back into the vent.

Rich pulled himself into a huddled position as the door opened. He watched as the body guards streamed in. Squip followed, looking around the room and directing guards. He turned to rich.

“Has Jeremy come in here?” He asked almost spitting out the name. Rich turned his head.

“No.” He turned his head back. Squip approached, a glare evident on his face. He forced Rich to look at him.

“Tell the truth or there will be consequences.” Rich looked for something that could be the keys to the cuffs. Then he spotted it. A small, but noticeable key chain hanging off his badge. That had to be it.  
Rich looked back at him, slowly reaching out to snatch off his badge.

“He wasn’t in here.” Squip let go of his face and turned away, allowing rich the perfect opportunity to-

Squip grabbed his badge and stuffed it into his pocket. He walked out with the guards following. “Search the perimeter.”

Rich groaned as soon as the door closed. They waited a full minute to make sure they were gone. Jeremy opened the vent again. 

“I didn’t get it.” Rich said. Jeremy nodded, thinking for a second.

“I’ll come back for you. Hang on until then, all right?” Rich gave a curt nod.  
“Hurry.”

Jeremy traveled the vents again, looking for his other friends when he found Michael in the tank. He breathed out and used a vine to get to the ground safely.   
His heart sank when he saw Michael floating unconscious in the tank. His tail twitching every once in a while. 

“Michael, Michael wake up!” He started to pound on the glass and his eyes began to well up with tears. “Michael!” He didn’t even move his head. Jeremy kept on pounding on the glass harder and harder he sunk down to his knees. “Wake up.” Jeremy’s voice cracked. He feared the worst. He heard yelling coming from the halls. Pulling himself away, he forced himself to inside a large box in the side of the room before he was caught. He listened to the conversation.

“Leaves…he was here. He’s headed in the direction of all his friends. Block those doorways and their vents.” He heard his former drama teacher say. He heard footsteps shuffling out of the room. “Oh, and tell them to put more sedation in his tank it’s going to wear off soon.”

Michael was alive. He gave a sigh of relief. He stayed there until he heard the door slide closed. He climbed the latter to the top and checked what was being put in the tank. 

“So much sedatives. Why would they want to keep him asleep this badly?” He began to look through the digital chart. 

“Scheduled for…” Jeremy felt a pit grow in his stomach, “optic eye recreation.” Jeremy looked at the merman. “Yeah we’re not doing that.” He heard someone coming up the later and froze as they popped their head over. The woman who did stared for a what might have been a minute. Jeremy wasn’t sure what to do he looked over to the chart then back at the woman. 

“Don’t touch that.” She said. Jeremy touched it. “Kid, seriously don’t touch that!” Jeremy went to touch it again. “If you touch that, I’ll report you.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t-”

“No,” She sighed, climbing the latter and pulling herself to the platform. Jeremy stepped back, raising his hands defensively. “Calm down. I’m not going to do anything.”  
Jeremy didn’t believe that.

The woman sighed before walking over to the chart, pushing Jeremy out of the way. “Hey!” She ignored Jeremy.

“…there your friend will be waking up soon.” Jeremy blinked.

“What? You helped me but you work for-”

“I don’t have a choice. You have the opportunity to escape. Call it, looking out for our own.” She reached into her pocket. “You’ll need these.” Jeremy took a hold of the pill bottle. He remembered them from when Michael showed his own.

“Who are you again?” The woman pressed something else on the digital chart then turned around, making her way back to the latter. 

“Call me Veronica.” Then she was gone.

The platform and the tank began shifting all at once, Jeremy had to hold onto the rail for balance. The tank opened as Michael's eyes did the same. He blinked and held his head before seeing Jeremy on the platform. He swam up.

“Michael!” Jeremy felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. He shook it off for the sake of the merman. 

Michael swam up. Jeremy opened the rail. Michael blinked. “Have you always been this pretty?” Jeremy laughed.

“Dude, I think you’re hopped up on…whatever they put in that tank.” He offered his hand to the merman. Michael took it and was pulled up onto the platform. His wet head sat on Jeremy’s lap.

“You’re so cute…” Jeremy’s face grew red but he shook his head and forced himself to focus. Michael's dopey, drug induced smile was not helping.

“Michael, I need you to focus,” Jeremy opened the pill bottle, and took one of the grey, oblong pills in his hand. “Take this.”

Michael frowned. “But why…” 

Jeremy gave a sigh. “Because I need you to. Please.”

Michael laughed and grabbed it and clumsily threw it in his mouth. Jeremy watched as he swallowed it.

Suddenly Michael started to scream. Jeremy jumped but watched Michael's tail form into two legs and somehow his clothing appeared.

“Jeremy, don’t ever do that again.” Well, he wasn’t hopped up on drugs anymore. Jeremy guessed the sudden pain snapped him out of it. “But, thanks for coming for me. We gotta get out of here.”  
Jeremy nodded.

“Let’s go find the others then.”


	25. Chapter 25

The two heard the alarm go off as soon as they got around the corner.

“That was close.” Jeremy mumbled, though he knew who to thank for the getaway.

Michael nodded. “Yeah. Any idea where the others may be?” 

“Only Rich but, I was traveling through the vents then. It’s going to be harder to find his room now…” Jeremy touched one of the vines on his arm self-consciously. 

Michael peaked around the corner. “We’re in the clear. Let’s go.” Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand and pulled him. Both faces went completely red as they ran down the white halls.

“Hey you two stop!” Jeremy let go of Michael's hand and put himself in front of a masked worker holding a rather large gun. He spotted keys hanging from their pocket. “Hands up!” Michael looked at Jeremy. He hoped he was planning something.

Jeremy stretched out his hand. A large tree like, thing came out from it. It took a hold of the masked gun person and hit them hard against the wall. They slid down but didn’t move otherwise.

“Okay…that was awesome.” Michael said. Jeremy gave a nervous laugh as the branch receded back into his arm. 

“He has keys. We might just be able to get into all the rooms.” Jeremy walked up and grabbed the keys from the persons pocket, throwing the gun to the side afterword’s in case they woke up.

Although…Jeremy couldn’t help but feel bad. He thought back to the woman in the tank room. Are all of them like us? He silently wondered. Michael snapped him out of it by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“We should keep moving.” Jeremy agreed, and they started down the hall again. If Michael noticed anything wrong with Jeremy, he didn’t mention it.

The two opened the door to a random room, but they weren’t sure who would be in there. Michael and Jeremy looked at each other.

“Hello?” Michael called out. No one answered at first. The boys looked at each other before someone tackled the merman. 

There was a lot of screaming and a lot of brown hair covering both faces. Jeremy was pretty sure that someone heard them. Eventually Jeremy pulled the guy off.

“Calm down! Calm down!” Jeremy tried restraining him, but he was struggling so much. Then he turned and his eyes glowed. 

“Holy crap!” Jeremy almost let go of the guy before vines wrapped around him without Jeremy’s consent. They all breathed heavily as he fell to the ground. 

“Let me go you-”

“Calm down!” Jeremy pulled the vines off. “Were just trying to find our friends.” The guy glared for a second, before he looked to the side, a realization dawning on his face. 

“I need to find him.” He suddenly put his hands through his hair and started down the hall. He kept on repeating the sentence over and over. Michael and Jeremy looked at each other as he ran off.

“Who was that?” Jeremy asked as soon as the guy as out of ear shot. Michael shrugged.

“What was that?” The two looked at each other then shrugged. They started moving again.

 

“Hide!” Michael forced Jeremy to a wall when a group of guards almost caught them. “That was close.” Jeremy looked in front of them.

“Let’s try that door.” 

“You know that guy almost killed me last time we tried that right?” Michael adjusted his glasses.

“Do you have a better idea?” 

Michael sighed, “You’re standing in front of the door this time.” Jeremy was already moving towards the door. 

Jeremy slid the key card and it opened to a dark room. “This is a change of pace…” He mumbled. Michael poked his head into the room. Jeremy kept on walking until he knocked into something gave first. A glass. He heard Michael's stifled laughs from where he stood.

Then he noticed her. The girl curled up in a ball in the very corner of the room. “Brooke?”

Her head shot around. She looked at Jeremy through the darkness. Jeremy wondered if she had been crying. “Jeremy!”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, how did you get here?” She ran up to the glass as she said the words.

“We need to break you out of there. Step back.” Brooke nodded and moved to the back of the room again.

Jeremy hoped this wouldn’t set off another alarm. He concentrated really hard on making a branch. Closing his eyes and breathing out, he created a large one and smashed it to pieces. Brooke shielded herself from the glass.

As he feared, this set off another alarm. He grabbed Brooke and Michel then ran like hell.


	26. Chapter 26

It was now the three of them. Brooke, Michael, and Jeremy snuck through the halls.

“Where are we?” Brooke whisper-asked. Both boys shrugged. She groaned. 

“Let’s try opening another room?” Brooke and Michael looked at each other. 

 

“Where the hell are they!?” Squip asked, anger lacing his voice. Everyone in the room looked at each other with uncertainty. 

“We have been-”

“I don’t care what you’ve been doing, find them now or pay the consequences!” Everyone tensed up and moved out. Leaving the man to overlook the cameras.  
“Interesting…” He said as he watched the video. On the screen, was Jake trying to break open the tank. A plan began to formulate in his mind.

 

After debating as well as hiding multiple times, the three decided on trying to find where Rich was being held since he and Jeremy together would hold the most fire power of caught.

It took a while, but they finally found it. The door slid open and Rich sat there, waiting.

“Took you long enough.” They rolled their eyes at him.

“How do we unlock these?” Jeremy wondered, hunching down so he could see easier. “Anyone have a bobby pin?”

They all looked to Brooke. “I don’t use bobby pins.” Everyone sighed. 

“So, what are we supposed to do? Michael sighed, glancing at the doorway. "Sit here until the guy-”

“Squip.” Jeremy corrected. Everyone looked at him.

“…Squip comes back again?” Everyone thought for a second.

“What if you over load the cuffs? They might break off.” Brooke suggested. Rich bit his lip.

“That would take a lot of power. We don’t even know if it’ll work. I could die if I throw too much into this.” They all looked at each other uncertainly.

“Anyone got a better idea?” Jeremy wondered if he could create a key out of a branch with his powers. He shook his head, he’s never done it before. He might be pushing his luck if he tried to make them.  
Michael looked out the door. 

“Guys speed it up!” Rich stood.

“Well, good day to die. Close the door.” Michael nodded and pressed the button. Everyone stepped into the back of the room without being asked. Rich took a few steps in the opposite direction before breathing in deeply and closing his eyes.

Everyone gasped as the room was suddenly filled with heat. It was almost too much for them. Jeremy thought he was going to faint for a second. Then Rich opened his eyes. They were completely red. The cuffs glowed a bright blue and started making a screeching noise. They watched as Rich’s hair caught on fire. He started to yell and eventually, the three had to shield their eyes from the brightness. The screeching grew louder before they heard a large crack. The heat died down and Rich collapsed.


	27. Chapter 27

“Rich!” The three surrounded him. Rich opened his eyes halfway. 

“Never…doing that again.” Everyone gave a sigh of relief. They helped Rich stand as the cuffs fell off. 

“Good idea Brooke.” Brooke blushed. The two boys pulled Rich’s arms around their shoulders.

They were able to get Christine and Chloe out without a hitch. Next was Jenna who they found in the room they left her in. Last person to get was Jake. It would take lot of searching and a bit of luck to find his room.

 

The Squip entered the dark room just as Jake cracked the glass. 

“That won’t be necessary, Jacob.” Jake glared at him. Squip started moving up the latter and opened the tank. Jake didn’t move.

With a slightly aggravated sigh, Squip took out a singular oblong pill and offered it. “You may leave.” Jake swam up with a confused and suspicious look. 

“What’s the catch?” 

“There is no catch. All you have to do is take this pill and you will be allowed to leave. I have no use for you.”

Jake stared at the pill. Wondering if he should trust the words of the one who had kidnapped them in the first place. 

“I don’t have all day.” Finally, Jake took it.

“If this is a trick-”

“I assure you, it’s not.”

Jake took a deep sigh and swallowed the pill. He felt the pain in his legs first and began to scream. It went to his head, this was something he had never experienced before. He felt warm hands pulling him out of the water before everything went dark.

 

The five traveled the hall ways, looking for Jakes room when said merman approached them.

“Guys! It’s great to see you! You okay?” Everyone gave noises as their answers.

“How did you get out? And get feet?” Jeremy asked as Rich looked at Jake with an unreadable look on his face.

Jake shrugged. “No idea, but come on I found the exit!” Everyone but Rich’s started to follow Jake.

Rich grabbed Jeremy’s arm. “Dude, something’s not right with him.” He whispered. Jeremy looked over, now that rich mentioned it, Jake was walking weird. Like a knife was at his back.

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah. Think he’s leading us into a trap?”

Rich nodded. “Defiantly.” While they were talking the group turned a corner, leaving them behind. 

“Shit.” They said together. 

The group followed Jake into a brightly lit room. “So, where’s the exit?” Brooke asked.

“Sorry, you won’t be leaving.” They turned around to Squip. Immediately everyone knew what happened. Jake walked over and stood besides the man with a sudden blank look on his face. They heard guns cocking from everywhere in the room.

“Jake. Why!?” Michael was close to crying. He felt betrayed. His closest friend had sold them out. 

“Oh, don’t feel bad, it wasn’t of his own accord. When he wakes up, he won’t remember a thing.” Squip clamped a hand on his shoulder with a smirk.

“Let him go!” Michael screamed. Jenna had to hold him back as angry tears streamed down his face. 

“Wait a second, two of you are missing. Where’s the fire elemental and the wood nymph?” It was the first time they realized Jeremy and Rich weren’t with them. 

“Right here!” They watched as Jeremy hit Squip with a large branch and tackled him. Michael could see the anger in his eyes. Rich however, ran up to Jake and began to shake him.

“Jake? Can you hear me?” Jake was unmoving from the trance he was in. Rich’s began to swell up with tears. “Dude, wake up! Come on! Please!” Jake began to punch with an angry look on his face. 

Jeremy and everyone else, meanwhile, were in the middle of a fight. There was suddenly many gunmen. Everyone started fighting each other. Any shooting Jeremy blocked with his powers before he was being choked by Squip. 

“You’ll find leaving is much harder than getting in!” Jeremy saw spots in his eyes and kicked Squip in the shin, making him open his arm. Jeremy breathed in a breath of air. 

“Wake up!” Rich screamed as he dodged Jakes punches. Suddenly, Jake grabbed Rich’s arm and slammed him to the ground.

Rich groaned but he wouldn’t use his powers against Jake. He refused to. “Listen to me!” He grabbed Jake in a headlock. “You need to wake up! You’re stronger than this! Come on!” Rich was not giving up on him.   
Michael beat the gun man on him, surprisingly, and saw that Jeremy was in trouble. He ran over to help but stopped when he saw that Jenna had two large wings sticking out of her shirt and flying. He stared for a second before Jeremy screamed. When Michael looked back he was on the ground.

“Jeremy!” Michael ran and grabbed Jeremy just before Squip would have knocked him out.

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. Dodge!” They ran in separate directions when Squip took out a gun and started to shoot at them. 

There was a lot of swearing and screaming before Michael and Jeremy were able to stand back to back. 

“Apocalypse of the dammed.” Jeremy realized, coming up with a plan.

“Level nine!” Michael nodded. “Got it!” The two smiled at each other and nodded.

The two worked in a team to take down whoever attacked them. Kicking, punching, and dodging the six soon beat every guard and closed the door, trapping them with Squip and the mind controlled Jake whom Rich was trying to make come to his senses.

“You’ve lost. Where’s the exit?” Jeremy asked. Squip groaned, standing. 

“Come on.” As rich looked in Jakes eyes, a crazy, fairytale idea came into mind. He took a deep breath and kissed Jake. Everyone stared at them for the time, stopping what they’re doing. Even Squip looked confused. 

As soon as he pulled away, he was red as hell. Everyone felt the heat that rich gave off. Jake however, was blinking as if he’d just woken up. “Did you just kiss me?” Was the first thing he asked. 

“Enough! No one is leaving!” Squip yelled before being tackled to the ground. 

“Veronica?” Jeremy asked.

“Go!” She yelled. “I’ll hold him off!”

“But-”

“Go!”

Michael grabbed Jeremy and forced him to come with them. They found the kid who had tackled Michael earlier and another kid who was blonde.   
“Come on exits this way!” The long haired one yelled. They followed them and soon they were outside.

 

They all panted, but then laughed.

“We got out!” Rich suddenly noticed he was holding hands with Jake and began to blush. Jake however, smirked. 

They looked at the long-haired kid and his friend. “Thanks for leading us out.” He nodded. 

“Veronica asked me. I’m Connor Murphy by the way. The quiet one is Evan Hansen.” He pointed to the boy hiding behind him before turning to walk off.   
They all looked at each other and decided that they all needed an ice-cream.


	28. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end! Again, if you want to, My tumblr blog is Ask-mythos-bmc. Hope you liked it!

Rich and Jake met by the harbor. It had been about a week since everything happened. They hadn’t really talked since. 

“So, you kissed me and it broke…whatever that guy did to me.” He groaned. “I shouldn’t have trusted him.”

Rich shrugged, swinging his feet above the water. “We all got out okay and that’s what matters. So…” Rich was almost afraid to ask. “Wanna try again?” Jake gave a short laugh before throwing himself onto Rich and kissing him.

“How was that?” Rich’s face heated up as he tried to form words.

 

The next day, it was Jeremy and Michael.

“So…you mated with me by accident?” Michael blushed and nodded.

“Uh whoops?” 

Jeremy shook his head as Michael pulled himself up on the dock. “I know it’s weird but, I thought you should know. I understand if you don’t-”

“Michael.” The merman hadn’t realized he had been playing with his hands until Jeremy said his name. “I…feel the same way. Do you want to go on a date sometime?” Michael and Jeremy blushed as they watched the flowers grow from the sand. Michael nodded. 

Jenna and Christine sat on a park bench. “You’re a siren?” Jenna nodded.

“Technically I’m half siren. On my dad’s side.” Christine nodded.

“Makes sense. How do you hide your wings though?” Jenna only shrugged.

“When I figure it out, I’ll tell you.” Both gave out a laugh.

 

Brooke and Chloe sat together in Brookes mothers car. They both had frozen yogurt. 

“Half mermaid huh? So, you can’t get wet?” Chloe asked.

Brooke shook her head, swallowing her frozen yogurt. “I only get a tail when my legs are submerged in water so I’m pretty safe for the most part.”

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe we should go swimming sometime?”

“Are you…asking me on a date?”

Brooke took Chloe’s red face as a yes.


End file.
